


Be With You

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6.07 reaction fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With You

As Blaine stood there in the middle of the choir room, he felt his heart shatter. Just when he thought they could fix things, he saw Walter and his heart fell out of his chest. He knew Kurt was seeing someone, but actually seeing that someone in person felt like a stab wound to the chest. 

“Neat bowtie,” he heard the older man say and Blaine self-consciously looked down at his attire. He felt Kurt and Walter’s eyes on him and he felt the sting of tears coming on. 

_Don’t cry Blaine. Don’t. Cry._

After managing not to show his emotions, he heard Kurt ask him again if he was okay and gave him a short nod. As he watched Kurt give him one last glance and walk out of the room, Blaine looked up at the ceiling, before he let his face fall and the tears he was holding in come out. 

As the sobs broke through, he ran out of the room and to his car half-blind as the tears wouldn’t stop. As he tried to get the door to his car open, the keys fell from his grasp and he kneeled over to find them when he heard footsteps behind him.

He went silent as he waited for the stranger to speak up.

“Blaine?” _Kurt_. Okay, so not a stranger.

He took a deep breath before looking up at Kurt, who looked down at him in concern.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, putting out his hand to help Blaine up off the pavement of the parking lot.

“I love you,” he blurted, his eyes widening at the admission and he watched Kurt’s arm fall and look at him, not knowing what to say. 

Blaine took his silence as a negative. _Of course. Kurt has Walter now. You waited too long. Your chance is gone now Blaine_ , he thought to himself as he was overcome by what he lost again. 

Before he could move though, Kurt was kneeling down beside him and grabbing his face and Blaine looked into Kurt’s blue eyes. Blaine would always get lost his Kurt’s eyes. They were so beautiful. Kurt was beautiful and Blaine had no idea what was happening but with Kurt’s hands on his face he felt a moment of hope.

Kurt wiped Blaine’s tears from his face softly, just like he used to when they were together. There were so many nights in the past when Blaine was overwelmed by school or his weight and couldn’t keep his emotions in check. Kurt always told him that it was only human and there was nothing to be ashamed of. His feelings were his and only his. 

“Are you still with…Karofsky?” Kurt asked, slowly saying that last part, looking afraid of the answer. 

“No, we broke up tonight. I came to tell you, but you were with Walt-,” Blaine started but before he could finish Kurt’s mouth was on his and he felt a weight lifted off his shoulder. 

“I love you too. I never stopped.” Kurt said, as he pulled his lips away from Blaine’s.

Blaine looked at his best friend and felt a smile grow on his face, before he furrowed his eyebrows.

“But what about Walter?” He asked, not wanting to come between Kurt and the older man.

“That was never really a thing. I think I tried to replace my feelings for you with him, but he’s not you Blaine. He never was and never will be. This isn’t over between us sweetie,” he stated the endearment made Blaine smile once again, “It never was.”

Just as Blaine was about to kiss him again, a clap of thunder was heard and before anything else could happen, it started to downpour already soaking them to the bone.

“Well if this isn’t out of some cliché romance movie scene…honestly,” Kurt said, watching as Blaine giggled and Kurt’s own mouth turned up into a grin, before they were both laughing. 

And then Kurt’s mouth was on Blaine’s and they were grabbing at each other, not wanting to let go. Blaine put his keys into his car and then they were falling into the backseat, the door slamming behind as Kurt pulled it closed. 

“Love…you.” Kurt said, pulling back quickly from Blaine to reaffirm it even though Blaine knew.

“Love you too. Always have and always will. Now, less talking and more kissing,” Blaine said, his breathing heavy before he connected their lips once again.

 _I’ve been looking for you forever_ , Blaine whispered into Kurt’s ear, right before he started kissing his neck.


End file.
